


Cherry Flavor

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Tidbits [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (with accompanying consent issues), Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: "I wish you'd write a fic where Dean visits a glory hole that Sam happens to work at. Can be roleplay, can be an anonymous encounter. ;)" -anonymous tumblr prompter
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Tidbits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Cherry Flavor

It’s almost shy, for all it’s a finger, skating around the opening between Dean’s stall and the next. He tucks his skin mag under his arm, works his pants further down. He doesn’t look. If the dude attached to that finger wanted his face seen, well… there’s easier ways of getting a cock in your mouth.

Red foil glints through—cherry flavor, that’s cute. Dean rolls on the sick-sweet smelling condom, waits for the hand to come back. Tickle of fingers, welcoming. Dean shuffles closer to the wall.

Warm. Wet. Competent cocksucker, not too much teeth, not too much hand. Flimsy partition chills him through his clothes. Grunting, men outside watching. Gaps between the panels. Twin of the hole Dean’s using, aimed at his clenching ass.

Gurgling, behind the wall and a hurt choke buzzes Dean’s dick.

“I’d like to see ’em switch.”

Dean extends a middle finger in the direction that came from.

Sucking heats up and Dean’s… servicer—fuck, what’s he doing with his life—coaxes him into a thrust. Hips snap. Balls ache. Coughing and moaning say Jaws over there ain’t doing real good either, and he’s got a whole slew of suitors lined up. Rubber-muted, tongue dances. Flicks Dean’s vein. Ridged mouth roof rakes his head and a tight, wet, sheath surrounds him. Throat twitches but takes Dean deep and he howls, shoots up the rubber. Bangs a fist on the partition.

“Dean?”

Snaps to.

“Is that…” One voice.

Dean drops. Eyes through the crude cut-out. He doesn’t speak. Crashes through stall doors, seizes Sam.

One bystander intervenes, “Listen, son. If the man here wants to stay…”

“No, I’ll go with him,” Sam breathes. “My brother…”

Spectators step back. Clear their throats and don’t look too close.

Far side of the party, semi-private booths. Dean tosses Sam in, draws the curtain and pins Sam, heel-to-shoulder to the wall. Sam goes slack, forehead presses Dean’s and big hands settle on his ass.

“Oh my God, Dean.” Kissing. “Thank—”

“Was it what you wanted?” Dean nips Sam’s bottom lip.

“Everything!” Dimples break. Head tips back. “How’d you even—”

Dean goes for his throat. “I hit up a rent-boy on the Internet.”

Sam huffs. Jams a hand down Dean’s open pants. Murder grip.

“I paid him for information!” Dean gasps. “Easiest money he made that whole week.”

“And?” Whiff of flavored lube drifts up.

“He hooked me up with some party planners.”

Sam clamps down, makes Dean hiss. “Pimps.”

“No!” Dean swears. “I ran background checks. These are bored, rich, horndogs _Eyes Wide Shutting_ it.” Obvious, from the first sweep of the room. Two crowds: people who paid to get in here, and, “We’re just eye candy; it’s not—”

Giggling, and their curtain jerks back. Two blondes, stellar boob jobs. Red heart pasties and g-strings. Tinsel halos and white fluffy wings. Screeching. “Oh my _God_ , we are _so_ sorry!” Licked lips, lingering looks at Sam’s fist in Dean’s crotch.

“If they only knew what cupids really look like,” Sam mumbles.

“Holy shit, yikes.” Dean shudders. Snaps the curtain back in place and runs a hand down Sam’s fly. “Where were we?”

Sam shivers and bucks.

“Oh yeah,” Dean says. “We are eligible to receive gifts from guests, including cash.”

Sam locks Dean’s wrist, “Though I’m guessing your little stunt back there in the stalls didn’t help.”

“Nah, probably not.” Dean nips Sam’s neck. “But we got all night to get their hopes back up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post on Tumblr.](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/post/611145411909091328/i-wish-youd-write-a-fic-where-dean-visits-a-glory)


End file.
